


Water

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath





	Water

One: For When She Wakes Up Screaming

Don’t touch her (remember your scar from the first time)

Just drag your self from the bed

Pour her a glass of water

Sit next to her until she drinks it all

Love her

Two: For When She Falls Asleep Covered In Blood

Wake her from a distance (remember the bruise around your neck)

Start the shower, scalding hot

Help her undress with her eyes closed

Scrub her clean as she falls asleep standing

Love her

Three: For When She Loses Someone

Make her leave (remember her death grip on the mother’s corpse)

Let her cry as many tears as it takes

Summon the ounce of gentleness you possess

Kiss Every Single Tear Away

Love her

Four: For When She’s Feeling Restless

Tell her to stop breaking things (remember the picture frame of you both)

Force her out of the barren apartment

Talk to her as you drag her through the city

Push her into the pool where you proposed

Love her

Love her

Love her


End file.
